


shut up and dance

by orphan_account



Series: salty sweet [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, tomago more like.... tomagay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>starting to put all the drabbles into separate works hoo rah<br/>gogo drags honey to a club!</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up and dance

It was one thing to watch her working on her bike across the room, dancing to herself on one of her really good days, but a complete other to see her lose herself in it. She moved differently than she did in the lab— her hips swung in wide circles and she smiled and she just didn’t care— it’s as though the dozens of people around her were nonexistent.  
She smiled at Honey through the hazy lights and her heart skipped— the gleam in her eye was all too familiar. She remained close to the edge of the crowd, so she could still see Honey— or maybe so Honey could see her.  
It was mesmerizing, really, how the whole club seemed to fade away when she watched Gogo— hips swaying, hair tousled and sweaty, it was borderline scandalous. Honey even felt a couple of pairs of eyes on her— probably wondering who the hot girl with the purple hair was staring at. She was different here, maybe because she had ditched her signature leather jacket and ripped-up leggings earlier in the night, or because she was surrounded by people who didn’t hold a name to her face.  
Whatever it was, Gogo absolutley _reveled_ in it.  
Honey felt a twinge of what? Jealousy? A weird possessiveness? Probably more like pride. Gogo kept her dark eyes locked on Honey’s as she danced, an awfully attractive ‘come hither’ look fixed in them. She was beautiful, really. Honey just shook her head, smiling to hide the redness in her cheeks.  
She saw Gogo mouth “Come on!” and motion her over. Honey shook her head again, blushing even harder.  
The song ended and Gogo skipped— seriously? Honey _swore_ that was a skip— back to the table and slid into the booth. Her hair was wild, her chest heaving with effort. “You should come dance.” she said between breaths and sips of her drink. She curled her legs up underneath her, taking up as little space as possible.  
Honey hummed in reply. “Maybe.” she shrugged.  
“You know, I never took you for the shy type. You love parties!” Gogo bumped her shoulder.  
“Yeah, I do! But, I dunno, this is different. It’s not as personal.”  
“Hmm. I think that’s why I like it.” Gogo hummed. “Parties are so familiar. You know people there. Here, it’s just you and me.” she smiled devilishly and Honey laughed, bumping her side.  
“Yeah, yeah. You, me, and this crowd of a hundred and one strangers.” she snarked.  
Gogo rolled her eyes and sidled up to her, leaning against her tall frame. “We don't _know_ these people. Come on, Honey. One dance with me?” she pleaded, pushing out her lower lip and making puppy eyes up at her girlfriend. Honey shut her eyes with a small giggle as though it would make the infamous pout go away. “Oookay. One dance can’t hurt.” she said, admitting defeat, and the pout vanished, a wide grin now in its place.  
“Yes! Come on, it’ll be great!” Gogo pulled her onto the floor, the mass of bodies around them swaying and moving in time with the beat as they were swallowed up in the crowd.  
“Just focus on me.” she said with a gentle smile, managing to raise her voice just enough so she could hear over the music. “It’s kind of a lot, I know. You’ll get used to it. Just watch me.”  
Honey felt her guide her hands onto her hips, pulling them flush together amidst the mass of people and thought _Hey, this might not be too bad_.  
Gogo stood on her toes to put her face close to Honey’s and kissed her. No one stared. No one whistled. No one was there but the two of them.  
 _Yeah. This isn't bad at all._


End file.
